Schrödinger cat
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Bumi, jauh dari planet kita terdapat dunia yang sama. Sayangnya isi dunia itu justru jauh berbeda dengan bumi yang kita pijak. Karena mereka selalu menumpahkan darah. Bahkan ada dua negara yang berseteru menyebabkan salah satunya harus menyerah. Inilah cerita singkat tentang kegilaan tersebut... -Untuk World and Beyond Challenge oleh Ferra Rii-


Author : tanpa basa-basi…

**Disclaimer : **(Sebenernya nggak niat nulis, tapi karena saya fans yang baik jadi ditulis) Hetalia © Himaruya

Warning : 2P Universe, Violence, kata-kata kasar, alur kecepetan (Kenapa WB T_T) typo(s) dll

* * *

Jauh dari dunia kita, mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang percaya. Sebenarnya, ada dunia lain yang semuanya mirip seperti kita. Namun, mereka memiliki perbedaan mencolok dibandingkan kita. Kita, masih ada hak asasi manusia, kata 'maaf' merupakan hal yang tak lazim disana, bahkan sepertinya tidak ada sama sekali. Setiap Negara berkeinginan untuk mengambil hak lainnya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang hukum yang diakui secara '_de facto_' adalah hukum rimba atau bisa diartikan sebagai _membunuh dan dibunuh_.

Bahkan di dunia itu masih ada perang dunia, entah sudah berapa kali para Negara sudah terlibat. Tapi yang pasti setiap Negara sudah merasakan lebih dari satu kali. Blok Poros bahkan masih ada dan kuat. Mereka bahkan memiliki beberapa Negara boneka. Masalahnya, Negara boneka yang sedang memiliki hubungan sangat buruk adalah Sweden dan Denmark. Hubungan mereka tidak pernah damai, saling serang-menyerang. Walaupun itu ditandai dengan perang dingin, contohnya pembuatan kapal perang. Negara disini cukup gila, bahkan blok poros saja tidak mendamaikan kedua belah pihak. Kelihatannya seperti makhluk aduan atau percobaan.

Sayangnya, kedua belah pihak tidak menyadari hal ini.

Hari ini cukup dingin, hal ini ditandai dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih jatuh dari langit. Menutupi sebuah kota yang sibuk. Tidak, titik perhatiannya bukan pada kotanya tapi seseorang yang sedang berjalan rambutnya berwarna _blonde_ dengan mata merah(1) berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ia mau saja memakai mobil untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan tapi sayangnya transportasi itu sedang rusak dan harus masuk bengkel. Sungguh ia benci hari itu. Apalagi orang-orang yang harus dihormatinya memintanya untuk bertemu. Kalau saja ia tak merasa _butuh_, pasti orang-orang itu sudah dibunuh. Masalahnya, keadaannya sedang buruk saat ini.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau keadaannya sedang memanas dengan Negara yang dekat dengannya yaitu Denmark. Ia masih ingat saat Negara itu tertawa meledeknya. Tak terasa tangannya mengepal dengan keras dan terhenti di sebuah bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno. Mata merah terangnya menatap pintu itu, ia menarik nafas panjang.

Pintunya terbuka, sontak semua orang menoleh. Namun langsung melihat kearah lain saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Sweden hanya menghela nafas, ia juga sudah melontarkan sumpah-serapah dalam gumamannya. Langkah kakinya dipercepat menuju lift terdekat.

Lift berhenti pada tingkat yang dituju pria Swedia ini. Pintu lift terbuka, segeralah ia masuk ke salah satu ruangan berpintu kayu mahoni. Pintu ia dorong, kemudian ia disapa oleh salah satu pria anggota rapat yang sudah mulai.

"Kau terlambat"

"Maaf, sedikit masalah tadi" Kata Sweden

Mereka semua mengangguk

"Baiklah, rapat masalah penyerangan menuju Negara _idioten_(2)itu dimulai"

Rapat itu akhirnya berakhir. Namun, ada suatu hal yang membuat Sweden meminta para anggota rapat untuk tetap ditempat duduk. Ia ketuk kakinya ke lantai yang membuat suara diantara para peserta rapat yang diam. Ia berjalan, hingga berhenti di depan pintu. Ditariklah pistol di dalam jasnya dan langsung saja pelatuk ditarik.

**DOR DOR DOR**

Tiga orang tumbang, darah mereka mengalir membasahi jas yang dikenakan. Sweden membetulkan kacamatanya dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman menyeringai muncul. Ada beberapa orang tertunduk atau justru menelan ludah. Tapi Sweden makin terlihat seringaiannya. Pistol tersebut ditaruhnya di jasnya kembali, melihat orang-orang yang justru kebingungan ia menghela nafas. Haruskah ia jelaskan kenapa membunuh ketiga orang itu?

"Hei, kalian… aku membunuh bukan tanpa sebab. Tapi, kalian pasti tak akan menyangka kalau mereka bertiga adalah mata-mata Negara _idioten _tersebut. Apalagi mereka membocorkan rencana tahun kemarin"

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Sweden meninggalkan mereka dan menutup daun pintu dengan keras. Ia merasa frustasi dengan mata-mata tersebut. Memang sih, ia juga mengirim mata-matanya namun sudah dua minggu kehilangan kontak. Untungnya ia sempat mendapat sedikit informasi juga, yang kenyataannya bahwa Denmark juga merencanakan penyerangan terhadapnya. Tapi, justru hal inilah yang akan membuat semuanya bertambah seru. Seringaian muncul kembali dibibir miliknya.

**Delapan bulan kemudian…**

Hubungan yang memanas telah mencapai puncaknya. Perang dengan perjanjian tidak menggunakan nuklir telah ditanda-tangani. Hal ini membuat beberapa Negara ikut memanas, tapi ada beberapa Negara yang memilih diam. Terutama Negara Jerman. Padahal Negara itu bisa dibilang memiliki keduanya yang sedang memanas, tapi ia malah melihatnya layaknya perkara mudah.

Dan sekarang, keadaannya ialah Sweden yang memulai penyerangan. Awalnya tentara Negara ersebut akan langsung menyerang ke jantung Negara atau bisa disebut ibukoa, tapi pertahanan Denmark cukup kuat. Sehingga sekarang keadaan yang paling parah ialah perbatasan.

Mendengar hal ini Sweden hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya. Tentu saja rencana kedua sudah ada ditangannya serta rencana terakhir yaitu meminta kerjasama. Walaupun opsi terakhir bisa dibilang akan digunakan jika terdesak hal ini dikarenakan keadaannya yang tak menguntungkan dalam percaturan dunia. Ia benar-benar kesal terhadap bosnya yang menandatangani perjanjian tanpa menggunakan nuklir itu.

Tapi ia tersenyum menyeringai. Ia baru ingat bahwa yang ada diperjanjian hanyalah larangan untuk tidak menggunakan senjata kimia serta biologi, bukan?

**Dua tahun setelah peperangan**

Denmark benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Selain dikarenakan senjata yang kurang memadai juga kelaparan terjadi dimana-mana. Hal ini membuat personifikasi Negara tersebut menjadi lemah, bahkan ia sekarang sedang banyak luka disana-sini.

Sweden tahu kalau personifikasi Negara yang diserangnya ada di rumah. Jadi, tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa ia beserta beberapa orang kepercayaannya mendatanginya. Tapi, bukan dalam perkara damai, melainkan membawa beberapa senjata dan Sweden sengaja membawa pedang daripada senjata api. Ia tahu kalau Negara itu juga sedang menunggunya.

Tanpa aba-aba, pintu didobrak. Orang kepercayaan Sweden masuk terlebih dahulu dan keluar dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah boss Denmark. Bukan orang yang dicarinya. Sweden hanya memerintahkan orang-orang itu untuk dibawanya ke kehadapan bossnya. Setelah semua pergi, ia tahu kalau Denmark muncul dan langsung menyerangnya dengan sebuah sabit besar. Walaupun muka Denmark terlihat serius, tapi auranya sungguh mematikan(3) bahkan sepertinya tak segan menebas apapun. Serangan tersebut ditangkis dengan pedang oleh Sweden(4).

"_Hej, Sverige!_(5) Kau benar-benar menyebalkan sekali, bukan hanya menyebalkan tapi juga memuakkan" Denmark masih saja menyerangnya

"Bukankah itu sebaliknya, _Danmark_?" Nadanya terdengar melecehkan

"Yang penting aku tak pengecut, menggunakan senjata kimia serta biologi? _Hvad der fanden_(6)_? !_"

"Itu bukan pengecut, _Danmark_…. Tapi lebih tepatnya taktik" Sambil menganggapi, Sweden menendang Denmark dengan kencang hingga terpental

"Lemahnya, bukankah kau dulu lebih kuat dari ini, _Danmark_?"

Denmark hanya tertawa, "Aku hanya berpura-pura, _dumt_(7)"

Tapi tak disangka, Sweden berhasil mengenai bagian dadanya. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari luka.

"Hehe, kau memang lemah"

Denmark membalas, sebuah tinju tepat mengenai pipi Sweden.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya berpura-pura"

Sweden memegang bibirnya yang terasa asin, ternyata darah juga keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Meludah, ia menyeka darah itu.

"Kita selesaikan sekaran juga!"

Setelah berjam-jam, ternyata yang menang adalah Sweden. Denmark hanya terbaring lemah dengan memegang luka yang cukup dalam di bagian dada kirinya. Tanpa belas kasihan, Sweden menginjak dadanya.

"Oi, _idioten_! Aku cukup baik, aku tak akan membunuhmu… hanya menjadikanmu pembantu dalam rumahku saja, oke?" Dengan berkata seperti itu, Sweden meninggalkan Denmark yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan basah oleh hujan.

* * *

Note :

(1). Itu 2P! Sweden yang udah saya search menurut fans barat XD

(2). Bodoh (Swedish)

(3). 2P!Sweden menurut mbah google

(4). Senjata Normal!Sweden/1P! Sweden itu tongkat panjang dari besi, sedangkan menurut headcanon saya dia pakai pedang XD

(5). Bahasa Inggrisnya sih "What the hell? ! atau "apa-apaan? !"

(6). Hei, Sweden! (Danish, sama aja sama bahasa Swedia :D)

(7). Bodoh (Danish, dan sebenernya banyak selain itu)

* * *

Author : WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? ! Ini cerita paling kecepatan yang pernah ada di dunia! Pokoknya saya lagi kena WB makanya jeleeeek banget! Bahagia juga cerita kesukaan saya udah diupdate sama author kesukaan saya juga T_T yang penting, RnR, _Bitte_?


End file.
